AnnabethPercy
by Breeeee
Summary: I dont like the name Percabeth so I made it Anncy. SPOILER ALERT dont read unless you have finished the series
1. Chapter 1: Percy's POV Unforgivable?

After we reached camp, (sorry but I don't have my book with me and I don't remember) we went to the lake and rested under a big tree. Annabeth and I kept on exchanging glances then we laughed. She laid her head on my shoulder.

" Annabeth, what do you want to do?" I asked. (Sorry I'm bad at dialogue)

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" she replied.

"I uh, what about uh,-"

" Oh I know! Why don't we just go out for ice cream!"

" Yeah, sure"

So we went down to downtown. We saw Baskin Robins and went in. I got a scoop of icing on the cake in a cup. Annabeth got a scoop of chocolate mint in a cup. We went to sit down in the shade.

" So, uh, what are you planning to design for Olympus" I asked.

" Oh it's so cool there's going to be a fountain of Ophiotaurus on both sides when we enter, then for the stairs they could be decorated with the gods and the constellations. In the middle of the throne room, there is going to be a circle where they light up the fire."

" Sounds like they are going to like it" I encouraged.

" Yeah but it's going to- What's wrong Percy?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you something but I-I can't because you're never going to forgive me."

"What's wrong? I promise I won't get mad."

"Well if you say so. You remember that mission? That one where Beckendorf?" She nodded her head. "Well, before that, me and Rachel-" She made a disgusted face but gestured me to go on. "Well, we were in Paul's Prius and before I went with Beckendorf, Rachel uh, she uh, kissed me. But I never had anything to do with it." She just glared at me. She threw her empty ice cream cup away and cried while walking to the direction of Camp Half Blood.

"Wait, I didn't mean to-" She faced me.

"Percy Jackson the moment I saw her I knew she wasn't good. And ever since your birthday this is how you treat me? I thought you never dated anyone ever in your life!"

"But Annabeth I never meant to. She just did it. I never had a crush on her I swear in to the River Styx!"

"Oh so now your lying! And start swearing to the River Styx!"

I caught up to her and grabbed her arm."Annabeth please believe me! She is just a friend! You promised to not get mad."

"Percy, I thought you loved me."

"But I do!"

"Then prove it"

I made her face me then I kissed her. "There I proved it." Then I walked to my cabin.


	2. Chapter 2: Splashers

Chap2

Annabeth's POV

There I stood in front of Percy's cabin like an idiot. I didn't know what to do, what to think. I was clueless. Finally I went into his cabin. There he was sitting on his bed facing the ocean, writing something. I sat by his side and watched what he was doing. He was writing a letter. He left the things there, telling me to read it if you can then he went out of the cabin. I stared at the letter. Then I read below.

_Annabeth,I love you more than anything in the world. But if you can't apologize for something I did wrong then we can't be dating. Please just forgive me. I love you I really do, but just forget the past. Please forgive me._

_-Percy_

Wow, I blew it didn't I? But he was right I can't just get mad at him for the past. I went looking for him. But I didn't really because I knew where he'd be: the lake.

When I saw him, I sat next to him in the sand staring at the lake.

"Percy" He got his hands ready, just in case he needed to splash me with water.

"Yeah I know. You hate me." Just then I made him face me then I kissed him. He lowered his hands.

"Does that prove it?"

"No"

"You forgive me?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Yes. You're right Per- Seaweed Brain." I laughed. He joined in.

Then out of nowhere, Clarisse, Malcolm, Travis, Connor, and others were stalking us. They didn't know that I noticed.

"Percy, they're stalking us. Can you splash them with water?" I whispered.

He nodded. Just then he lifted his hands and forced the water to splash them, making them soaking wet. While they were complaining, me and Percy fled to downtown, laughing like hyenas. We went under a tree and kissed.


	3. Chapter 3: Sneaking Out

___Chap 3_

Percy's POV

That night I had a nightmare.

I saw Nico and his dad, wearing black robes and golden crowns over their heads. They were making a bunch of zombie warriors. They were coming after me and I had no way out. "Please." I begged. That only made me wake up fast enough to hit Annabeth's hand over me.

"Ow!" I cried.

" Sorry Percy!" she panicked.

"Naw, it's okay." I said, rubbing my head. "Wha- How- Why did you come in here first of all?"

"I missed you." She explained.

"What did I do and what were you about to do?"

"Well, you said please in your sleep and I was about to wake you up."

"Okay. You want to go to downtown? Sneak out?"

"Okay. But where do we go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Your house."

"Okay. We should call my mom first."

After that we set up to go to my house. We snuck out without anyone noticing. But we were wrong. Grape vines started to wrap around our bodies, arms, feet, legs, and hands. Then the grape vines carried us to the Big House, making us face Dionysus.

"Just what do you think you two are sneaking off too?" He said. Annabeth started shaking next to me.

"Well, we were about to go to my house. We already informed my mom." I said firmly.

"Okay, but Chiron wont be very happy about this." He snapped his fingers and the vines set us free. He snapped his fingers again and we were in the front of my apartment door with our luggage. I took out my key and went inside. We set our luggage in our room then we both headed downstairs. My mom had made us blue cookies, my favorite. After we chowed down the cookies we went looking for a movie.

"What about Heracles?" I asked. (Heracles is the correct way to spell it if you mean the Greek version)

"Maybe. Clash of the Titans?" Annabeth suggested?

"Maybe" I replied.

After that we started eliminating some movies and we were left with New Moon. (Don't crititize me I USED to be a fanatic) It was about this crappy girl and this crappy werewolf and these crappy vampires, blah, blah, blah. One funny part is when the crappy girl was turning old as a grandma until she realizes it was a dream. Just like me. Always having bad dreams.

When the movie was done we went to Annabeth's room and sat down on her bed.

"That was crappy" I muttered.

"What do you think Chiron is going to do when he finds that were gone?" Annabeth started fidgeting.

"Maybe Dionysus is going to tell him. Anyways, what do you want to do tomorrow? I'll do anything you want."

"Hmmm. I'll think about it." And with that we went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Statue of Liberty

Chap 4

Annabeth's PoV

The next morning, Percy and I went to Liberty Island to have a picnic. We bought two bananas, two sandwiches with ham, mayo, and cheese, and a couple of blue cookies. We sat in the sparkling green grass of Liberty Island staring at the statue of liberty. Percy let me choose where I wanted to be and I chose to be where most of these statues were. ( I live in California but I visited Ms. Liberty and her state)

"Have you ever come to Liberty Island before?" my seaweed brain asked. I shook my head. "Well when we are done eating, you want to go look at the architecture inside?" I nodded happily.

When we were inside, I gasped. The architecture was just so beautiful and delicate. It was more amazing than the Empire State building. Just then Percy cut my thoughts from pulling me over to a booth. "Two please." he said. The man from the booth nodded and came back with two headphones and a guide box attached to it. "That'll be $4.00 please" the employee said. My seaweed brain reached out the money and gave it to him. He pulled me back inside and gave me one set of headphones. He kept the other on for himself. We walked inside the delicate statue. (for people who have been inside, please tell me if I'm wrong) The bars held the statue together making it not fall down. We went up the stairs to go to the torch. I wasn't sure if Percy blushed but I did because people kept saying weird stuff about us like "Aww.. They're too cute" and "wow, look the girl is about a couple centimeters taller than the boy…he he". I wasn't sure if Percy heard because he had his headphones on. I nervously put on my headphones.

"Umm Percy" I asked awkwardly as I nudged him.

"Yes" he replied as he took off his headphones.

"How tall are you?" I giggled.

"Uhh… 5' 6". Why?"

"Because seaweed brain, I'm 5' 7"." I giggled. He sighed.

"How are you taller than me? How is Thalia taller than me? How is Grover taller than me?" he said.

"Grover isn't taller than you."

"Only if he bends his legs he's not"

"Oh"

"Uhh.. Annabeth?"

"Yes"

"Behind.. you"

I turned around and there was an _empousa ____behind me. Percy took out his sword as I took out my knife. Behind me a familiar voice was behind me. She was screaming. I guess Percy heard it too because he turned around. Then he froze. I turned around and at that very second, I knew I never wanted to see her and started regretting that I ever heard or turned around. It was my enemy. It was Rachel._

_"__What is she doing here" I gasped._

_"__What are you doing here Rachel!' Percy asked._

_"__Well, I was kinda… uh… watching… you?" she replied._

_"__Yah sure STALKER!" I yelled. I charged toward her but seaweed brain here held me back._

_"__Wise girl, monster first. Monster first." He said._

_"__Fine" I muttered. And I charged. There were six __empousa____. Three for me and three for Percy. I killed one. Percy already k_illed one too. But right now I was so mad I killed the other two. Percy froze with his mouth open, staring at me. Then he continued. But it all happened so quickly. The monster scratched him and threw him to the other side of the room. Rachel came to his aid. I was getting so mad now. I killed the other two reminding myself _monster first, monster first._ When I finished , I ran to seaweed brain.

"Back off girlie!" I warned.

"Annabeth, calm down." Percy whispered. The scratch was deep but luckily no poison.

"We better get you to Chiron."

"What about Blackjack?" he muttered. I whistled. Only two Pegasus came. Blackjack and Porkpie.

"What about Rachel?" he asked.

"Seriously? You want a stalker to come with us!" I exclaimed.

"Naw, it's okay. I can walk and take the ship." Rachel put in. I don't know what happened. It was either me or I was smiling so big. Until Percy chimed in.

"No Rachel, you don't have to do that. I could ask Blackjack to get Guido."

"Rachel if you want to go on the Pegasus then go ahead. You could take it."I said frowning.

"No you take it" Rachel said.

"No I'm fine. I like walking" I complained.

"Okay" she said. As she helped Seaweed Brain up Blackjack I walked downstairs. I started thinking. What if he likes Rachel more than me? It was possible but I wouldn't make myself think that. I sat down in the grass when I got down, staring at them fly away. Just then I heard a

snarl that was familiar. I turned around and there were twenty empousa. I couldn't kill all of them so I would die eventually. I took out my knife and killed two. Just then I heard a splash from the water. I knew they weren't waves. But I ignored them since right now was a matter of life and death.

" Hyahhh!" I wasn't sure who it was but I knew it wasn't me. I didn't dare to turn back until one of the empousa threw me so far I splashed in the sea. I kept on swimming to the shore until I was to tired and let myself sink in the sea. I blacked out until I felt someone's hand around my right arm. I only woke up to see that it was Percy, his blood trickling down his arm and then washing out into the sea. I blacked out again until I was in Percy's cabin on his bunk. He was sitting by my side staring at the ocean. He felt me move and turned to face me.

"Oh you are awake" he said. Then he moved down the bed to let me get up. I felt weak, as if every bone in my body was lead. Then I noticed that he had a wrap around the arm that he was scratched by.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I saw you and the empousa and dived into the Sea. I swam and got up to help you. I killed enough for them to retreat then I went looking for you in the sea." he explained.

"What did I do?" I said. He shrugged then lay down next to me.

"Where's...... Ra.... chel?" I manage to choke out.

"At the Big House." he sighed. "She's explaining to Chiron what happened. Annabeth, just please be friends with her."

"How can I after what she did me?"

"Annabeth, she does know well that we are dating. But all she wants is to be friends with you." he explained.

"But then why did she kiss you?"

"I.... Don't....... I think she's just worried that...... I might've not made it."

"Uh, whatever. I got a headache." I murmured.

"Want to stay?" I nodded. Just then Chiron came in the cabin.

"Percy?" he asked.

"Yes?" seaweed brain said.

"May I have a talk with you?"

"Uhhhh.... Sure" Then they went outside leaving me to rest


End file.
